Replenishment and order fulfillment are major portions of operations in the retail field and contribute greatly to cost factor. Improvements in the systems and methods for effecting replenishment and order fulfillment resulting in higher efficiencies (e.g. throughput) and lower fulfillment costs would provide significant advantages to retail business enjoying the fruits of such improvements. Generally replenishment of stores (e.g. retail stores or other stores were consumers can obtain various goods units) is accomplished from warehouses that by their nature may provide improved bulk storage capabilities compared to the store. The warehouse and store, naturally, are connected by a transport system that may include for example shipping systems, in examples where warehouse and store are geographically remote, and/or other suitable transport systems such as pallet trucks/fork lifts, continuous mass transport systems, (e.g. belt/roller conveyors, air bearing slides, etc.), and robotic vehicles. In other example, the warehouse may be substantially adjoining the store. As may be realized, the warehouse may be provided with storage, sorting and transport systems for storing and handling product cases. A case means a shipping container such as a carton, box, etc. capable of holding one or more product or good units and used to form the building blocks of a shipping pallet. A product or good unit is used herein to refer to the individual base unit procured by the customer at the store, which may be made up of one or more items (e.g. individual can or multi-can pack are both good units). A product case means a case holding only good units of a common product type as may be provided or sourced from a single manufacturer or distributor, is stocked prior to order and finally for chase. As may be realized, the warehouse may be provided with a storage, sorting and transport system that effect replenishment and order fulfillment of storage from the warehoused product cases. Storage may seek replenishment using what may be referred to as order line(s). Each order line corresponding to a store customer identifying the type/unique identification of the good(s) sought and the quantity of the good units sought. As may be realized, the quantity of good units may be more or less than case capacity. Accordingly, if the order quantity is less than a case, replenishment may be performed by shipping good unit(s) (or what may be also referred to as each or eached for purposes of description) out from the product case and a shipping container such as an order tote. A tote is a container suitable for being palletized and shipped. As may be also realized, order totes may include good units of different product types and sizes.